


Cas Is Turning 30!!!!

by 4Jackles



Series: Soul!Mates [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cas' Dirty Talk, Castiel Bottom, Dean and Castiel Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Language, M/M, Rimming, Smut, dean top, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: “Oh Dean-o, Dean-o, Dean-o….you’re going to regret asking that. Knowing how much you LOOOOVE Cassie, I think you’ll actually do what I’m about to ask you.”Gritting his teeth, Dean stares Gabe down and unwillingly asks the inevitable question.“WHAT DO YOU WANT GABRIEL?”“I want a date with the Moose! Don’t even try to tell me that he’s straight, because I know for a fact that he plays for both teams. I’ve see him checking out my sweet little ass! You get me a date with your too-hot brother, and you can throw Cassie’s party here.”**********Dean not only planned a surprise party for his gorgeous boyfriend, he also has a special present for him. After spending the night at Gabe’s Diner with their friends and family, Dean and Cas head home to enjoy some alone time. What will Cas think of Dean’s gift?





	Cas Is Turning 30!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is almost a year in the making. It's been a very difficult year. I hope ya'll enjoy this story.
> 
> Thank you to my sister and beta, SpoonerGirl1! She is amazing, and always there for me.

**Gabe’s Diner**

 

********

 

Two months ago

 

“Gabe, this is your brother we’re talking about! Your baby brother who’s turning thirty, who does anything you ask him to do. The brother that loves you unconditionally. Cas puts up with your crazy antics, and he took you in when you had nothing. It’s not like I’m asking you to shut the diner down for the night.” Dean looks at Gabriel, knowing that if he wants this, he’s going to have to stoop down to Gabe’s level. “FINE….what will it take for you to agree to this?” 

 

“Oh Dean-o, Dean-o, Dean-o….you’re going to regret asking that. Knowing how much you LOOOOVE Cassie, I think you’ll actually do what I’m about to ask you.” 

 

Gritting his teeth, Dean stares Gabe down and unwillingly asks the inevitable question.“WHAT DO YOU WANT GABRIEL?” 

 

“I want a date with the Moose! Don’t even try to tell me that he’s straight, because I know for a fact that he plays for both teams. I’ve see him checking out my sweet little ass! You get me a date with your too-hot brother, and you can throw Cassie’s party here.” 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Gabriel? There is no way I’m asking Sammy to do that. Even if he does play for both teams, there’s no way you’re his type. Hell, he could pick you up and put you in the pocket of his flannel.”

 

“No date, no party!” Gabe annoyingly starts tapping his foot on the floor, and Dean wants nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his annoying little face.

 

“Gabe, he just broke up with Ruby. I don’t think he’s ready to date. I’ll ask him, but don’t be surprised when he says no. By the way... this is really, really low, even for you. Cas does everything for you. Everything!” Dean leaves the diner, fuming. How could he ask Sam to go out with that sugar addicted, annoying shrimp _? _

 

Getting into Baby, Dean regrettably shoots a quick text off to Sam. If he’s going to do this, and he’s already regretting agreeing to asking him, the least he can do is invite him over for dinner. 

 

Before he even pulls out of the parking lot, Sam texts him back telling him he’ll be there for dinner. 

 

Sam had been spending a lot of time at Dean and Cas’ apartment since his break-up with Ruby.Two-weeks before Sam was planning to propose, he found out that Ruby had been cheating on him with her boss, Fergus. Not only was she cheating, she was three-months pregnant. Sam immediately packed his stuff, and moved back in with their mom. Since then, he had been spending most nights with either his brother and Cas, or at home with Mary. 

 

The drive home was quick, and Dean walks into their apartment not even ten minutes later, where he finds Cas in the kitchen frosting cupcakes. “Hey Angel, did you have a good day?” Dean asks. 

 

“Yeah, it was an exciting day. We had a very interesting show-and-tell. Maggie brought in her pet rat, and it got loose. Luckily, her mom was able to pick it up before it hid behind the storage cabinets. That would’ve been a real pain in the ass. How was your day, Babe?” Cas asks. 

 

“Oh fine, same ol' same ol’. Sam will be joining us for supper. What do you think of grilling out? I took out some chicken earlier, and some brats and buns.” Dean leans down, kissing Cas’ forehead.

 

“That sounds great, Babe, and we can have cupcakes for dessert! I promised the kids that I would bring treats tomorrow, but I made sure to make a few extra.” 

 

“Awesome, Angel! I’m going to go wash off this grime, and when I get back I’ll start cutting up some potatoes for homemade fries.” 

 

Cas gives Dean a quick kiss before he jumps in the shower. Cas is finishing the cupcakes when he hears a knock at the front door. He yells out letting Sam know he can let himself in. 

 

“Hey Cas, I brought some beer and wine.” Cas takes the wine and beer and places the beer in the fridge. 

 

“Thanks, Sam, how was your day?” Cas asks as he opens the bottle of wine, and pours them both a generous glass. 

 

“Oh, fine. It’s been really busy at work. Mom has been trying to include me in everything, including playing cards and putting puzzles together. I really appreciate it, but I needed a night away. Thanks so much for letting me crash your dinner.” 

 

“Not a problem. You’re always welcome here, you know that. Hey do you wanna help me peel these potatoes? Dean is going to make his famous homemade fries.” 

 

Cas and Sam have most of the potatoes done when Dean joins them in the kitchen. “Hey, Sammy, glad you could make it. You guys peeled the potatoes for me? AWESOME! Angel, do you wanna start the grill or should we wait a little bit?”

 

“I don’t mind getting it started, it’s the least I can do.” Sam says cheerfully, and he makes his way outside to the patio to start the grill. Sam hates being a burden to his family, but lately he just doesn’t feel like being alone. He wasted three years on Ruby, and now he just wants to be around the people he loves. 

 

****

 

After the three guys finish eating, Cas retires to his office so that he can get some grading done. 

 

“See ya on Sunday, Sam. I better go get some papers graded, I promised the kids I would have their stories graded by tomorrow.” He gives Dean a quick kiss and leaves the brothers at the table.

 

Dean knows he has to ask Sam about Gabe, but he’s not completely sure how to go about it. Guessing that being direct is the best way to go, Dean leans forward and blurts out the question:

 

“Sam, theonlywaywecanhaveCas’partyatthedinerisifyougooutwithGabe.” 

 

“Do you wanna say that a little slower please, Dean.” Sam says, suspiciously.

 

Dean takes a deep breath and sighs. “The only way we can have Cas’ party at the diner, is if you agree to a date with Gabe.”

 

Sam looks at his brother, completely caught off guard. “Are you for real? I just got out of a three-year relationship with a woman, and you want me to go on a date with Gabe? You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

 

“I wish I was, but the little slime ball said the only way I could throw the party there was if you went out with him. I told ‘em that you weren’t into guys, but he doesn’t seem to believe me. He said that you play for both teams. Either way, I couldn’t care less, but if we don’t have the party there I’m not sure where we’ll have it. I guess I could ask mom.” Dean gives his best attempt at puppy eyes. 

 

Sam thinks for a moment,hoping to make Dean sweat a little. “Dean, you will owe me SO big. I will do this, because I think so much of Castiel. I also know how much he means to you. Tell the little troll that I will agree to ONE date, and ONE date only.” Sam quickly grabs his hoodie and says goodnight to his brother. 

 

Dean searches for his phone right after Sam leaves. He wants to text Gabe as soon as possible before Sammy comes to his senses and changes his mind. Then he stops suddenly.  _ Wait one second….does this mean Sam is bi? I can’t believe he just agreed to this. I would never agree to a date with Gabriel.  _ Dean’s whole body shivers just at the thought of a date with Gabe. 

 

Dean texts Gabe to let him know that Sam agreed to ONE date, and that he wants it in writing that Gabe agrees to let him have the party at the diner. He has never trusted Gabe, because Gabe is notorious for backing out of commitments when it comes to family.

 

****

 

Current Day

 

Dean, Sam, Charlie and Gilda spent the better part of the afternoon decorating Gabe’s Diner for Cas’ surprise party. It took getting Sam to go out on a date with Gabe to get the venue, but he thought it was worth it. Dean would still be upset with Gabe, if it wasn’t for him making his brother amazingly happy. Dean never thought one date would change Sammy’s life so much, and so suddenly. Up until that date, Sam was sad and mopey. 

 

“Thank you, everyone for helping decorate. I can’t wait to see Cas’ face tonight. I really hope he’s surprised.”

 

“He’ll be surprised, Dean. You’re doing a great thing for him. He’s very lucky to have you, and you’re very lucky to have him. Now let’s get out of here, and we’ll be back here around six to do the last minute prep...and we’ll see you two around six-thirty!” Charlie said, cheerfully, before grabbing Gilda and heading for home. 

 

“Sam, do you know where your annoying little boyfriend is? I need to make sure he didn’t forget to order the cake.” 

 

“I’m guessing he’s in his office. Do you want me to go find him?” Sam asks.

 

“No, you’ll end up making out on that ugly couch of his. I’ll go find him. Can you please start carrying out the extra decorations? I’ll be right back to help you.” 

 

“Yep, no problem.” Sam collects some of the decorations and starts to make his way out to the impala. 

 

Dean finds Gabe in the kitchen, decorating the cake. “Hey Gabriel, I thought you were going to order a cake? What’s going on?” Dean asks. 

 

“Hey Dean-o! I decided Cassie deserved a home-made cake, made by the best baker in the world...ME! Oh yeah, did I tell you about the price change for the food?” Gabriel asks.

 

“What do you mean? You told me that you were only charging me cost, you little shi….” 

 

“Dean-o, I’ve decided since you happen to love my baby brother so damn much...there won’t be a charge for any of the food or drinks. It’s all on the house, and one other thing...thanks for getting the sasquatch to give me a chance. You’re a good guy Winchester, I’m glad you’re dating Cassie. You’re good for each other. Now get out of here. I’ll see you two around six-thirty.” Gabe winks at Dean as he’s popping another sucker into his mouth. 

 

“Thanks Gabe… for everything. You’re not such a bad guy after all, and you make Sammy happy. We’ll see ya later.” Dean waves goodbye and goes to find his brother. 

 

“Sam, you’re done all already?” 

 

“Yeah, let’s get outta here. I’ll meet you in the car, I gotta go say goodbye to Gabe.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah...five minutes, bitch!” 

 

“Jerk!” 

 

****

 

“Birthday Angel, where are you?” Dean yells into the open apartment. 

 

“In the bedroom, Babe. Just got out of the shower. How am I dressing for tonight? Can you give me some clue?” 

 

“Blue jeans are fine.” Dean makes his way to their bedroom and stands in the doorway, ogling his sexy boyfriend. “Or... we could stay here, and I could help you out of that towel. After all, it’s your birthday, and I only want to make you happy.” Dean makes his way over to Castiel, untucks the towel and lets it fall to the ground. 

 

“Babe, don’t we have to get ready?” Cas asks as he lands a quick peck on Dean's lips. 

 

Wrapping his arms around his sexy boyfriend, Dean plants his hands on Cas’ perfect, round ass and pulls him tight to himself. “We have at least an hour before we have to be anywhere, so why don’t you lie down and I’ll give you a little massage. Maybe we can slip in one of the plugs so you’re all ready when we get home.” 

 

“That sounds like a fabulous idea, let’s get the plug in, then we can work on that massage.” Cas gives Dean one more chaste kiss, and makes his way over to his bedside table to find the plug he wants. 

 

After slowly opening up his gorgeous boyfriend, Dean inserts the plug and begins kissing up Cas’ back. Making sure not to miss one single vertebrae, leaving a dark purple bruise at the base of Cas neck. “I wish we didn’t have to go anywhere tonight. I would love to take this beautiful, perfect body apart. You are so gorgeous, Angel Eyes. I love you so, so much.” Dean continues the worshiping of his boyfriend’s body. 

 

“Well we could just stay here. I don’t mind laying underneath you completely naked. Why exactly are you still wearing clothes?” Cas asks, and looks over his shoulder and raises his brow. 

 

“Angel, if I take my clothes off, we won’t be going anywhere. I put way too much time into tonight, so there’s no way we’re not making at least an appearance. I'll finish the massage though, then I better jump in the shower. I don’t wanna show up smelling like oil and grease.” Reaching over to the bedside table, Dean pulls out the bottle of coconut lotion, and starts rubbing his boyfriend down. 

 

****

 

Dean shoots a text message off to Sam to let him know that they will be leaving their apartment in a few minutes, and arriving shortly. “Come on Angel, we gotta get going.” 

 

“I’ll be right out!” Cas yells from the bathroom.

 

Dean checks his pocket to make sure he has Cas birthday present. He doesn’t want to have to run back to the house. This party has been in the making for over two months. 

 

“I just had to fix my hair, since it’s always such a disaster. I’m ready now.”

 

Making their way out to baby, Dean hands the keys to Cas and goes to the passenger side to settle in. Dean rarely lets anyone drive his prized ‘67 Chevy Impala, but once in a while he’ll hand the reigns over to Cas, or even Sam. 

 

“Really? I get to drive Baby? I have no idea where we’re going.” Cas looks at his boyfriend for direction.    
  


“Go to Gabe’s Diner. We have reservations for six-thirty.” 

 

Turning the ignition over, Cas puts the car into drive and pulls out onto the main road. Gabe’s is only a few minutes from their new apartment, and Dean’s nerves are suddenly amped up. 

 

“You really made reservations at Gabe’s? Was that necessary?” Cas asks, keeping his eyes on the road, because if he doesn’t, he’d never be allowed to drive Baby again. 

 

“Yes, it’s a very special occasion. You’re thirty... the big three-oh! You are officially dating someone still in their twenties. Damn, my boyfriend’s old!” 

 

“Dean, you’re only a few months younger than me. It’s not like I’m ten years older than you,” Cas said, rolling his eyes.

 

****

 

Gabe’s Diner

 

“Everyone listen up, Dean just texted me. They’ll be here in about ten minutes, so everyone find a place to sit. Benny, can you please go out front and whistle when they pull up? Gabriel, can you get the cake ready?” Sam starts barking orders, and runs to find Gabe when he doesn’t answer him. 

 

“Shortie, what are you doing in here? The guys are going to be here any minute. Dean wanted the cake on the table when they walk in. “Gabe, what’s wrong?” Sam walks up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around him.

 

“Nothing, I guess it’s hard to believe that my baby brother is turning thirty. This last year has been a whirlwind. Between the diner really taking off, Dean and Cas moving in together and you...I still can’t believe, you even agreed to a date with me. Just so I would let Dean have Cas’ birthday party here. You guys must really like him. I’ve never seen him happier, especially when Dean-o is around. The man smiles not stop.” Gabriel turns around in his boyfriend’s arms and plants a chaste kiss on his perfect lips. “I’m so glad your brother loves my brother so much, otherwise I may have never had a chance to go out with you.” Standing on his tiptoes, Gabe plants another kiss on the moose’s lips, then they walk out of the kitchen together, the cake in Gabe’s hands.

 

All of the guests are scattered around the diner, awaiting the arrival of the birthday boy when Benny lets out one of his blood curdling whistles. 

 

“They’re here, places everyone!” Sam yells, and scatters off to one of the booths. Sam, Mary and Gabriel end up in a booth in the corner. 

 

****

 

“Look at all the cars here. I guess it’s a good thing I made reservations. And you thought it was odd that I made reservations.” 

 

“This is quite odd for it to be so busy. Gabe must have decided to run that ad in the newspaper he mentioned.” Cas turns off the ignition, and exits Baby.” 

 

“We better get in there, our reservations are in two minutes. You know Gabe will never let me forget it even if we’re are only ten-seconds late. I know he’s working, I saw his little mini cooper on the side of the diner. FYI, that is NOT a car, that’s a box on wheels. Plus, how the hell does my moose of a brother even get in it?” 

 

“I’m guessing Sam does all the driving. I think Gabe would have to take out the front seat just so Sam could sit down.” Cas follows Dean into the diner, jumping off the ground when everyone yells surprise.

 

****

 

“SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE! SURPRISE!” Cas nearly jumps out of his shoes upon entering the diner. He should’ve recognized the vehicles in the parking lot. He should’ve known Dean had something up his sleeve. Why else would his boyfriend make reservations at his brother’s diner? 

 

“Thank you, thank you everyone! Wow, this is so amazing. Dean Winchester, is this your doing?”  

 

“Well, mostly, but I couldn’t have pulled it off without the help of our family and friends.” Dean kisses Cas on the forehead and leads him over to where Gabe has his birthday cake. 

 

“This is amazing! Did Gabriel make this?” 

 

“He sure did...he insisted on it. I told him to just order one, but he wasn’t having any of that.” 

 

“It’s just amazing. I can’t believe he made this. Where’s my brother?” Cas looks around, spotting Gabe and Benny in the kitchen, cooking the burgers. 

 

“I’ll be right back, babe, I just wanna go talk to Gabe for a minute.” Cas squeezes Dean’s hand and makes his way to the kitchen. “Hi Benny, Gabe. Benny can I have a minute alone with my brother?” 

 

“Sure thing, Cher!” Benny gives Castiel a one-armed man hug, pats him on the back, and joins the rest of the party in the dining room. 

 

Invading his brother’s personal space, Cas wraps his arms around him, engulfing him in a huge hug. “Gabriel, that cake is absolutely amazing. You did a great job.” Cas releases his brother and steps back. 

 

“Anything for my baby brother, Cassie.  I hope you know this party, cake and the people here are thanks to that boyfriend of yours. Dean-o loves you so much, he was willing to do anything to have the party here. Don’t you dare let that man go, Cassie.” Says Gabriel.

 

“Oh no worries, I don’t plan on ever letting Dean out of my hands. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Thanks again Gabriel, for everything. Well…I better get back out to the party. Dean is probably looking for me.” Cas makes his way back out to the dining room area. 

 

“Can you send Benny back in here? We need to get moving on this food.” Gabe asks. 

 

Giving his brother a thumbs up, Cas goes in search of Benny. After locating Benny, Castiel takes a moment to take in the party going on around him. The party that his perfect boyfriend not only orchestrated, but was able to hide it from him for the last two months. The party that his boyfriend took the time to put together for him, Castiel Novak. Cas feels like the luckiest man in the world. Getting lost in his thoughts, Cas feels a warm body pressed up against his back, with two arms snaking around his abdomen. 

 

“Hey Angel, whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout?” Dean asks.

 

Turning around in his lover’s arms, Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and leans in for a chaste kiss. “Just thinking how unbelievably lucky I am. I have the greatest boyfriend in the world. Babe, I hope you know how much I love you. You are so getting lucky tonight! Anything you want, Dean Winchester.” Cas whispers as he plants one more kiss on Dean’s lips, and buries his face in his neck. 

 

“Oh no, this is your birthday, you get whatever you want tonight.” 

 

“I want your huge, throbbing cock up my ass. That’s exactly what I want!” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear, very low and seductively. 

 

Dean has to subtly adjust himself after Cas uses his bedroom voice on him. “Angel, you can’t use your bedroom voice in front of our family. That’s not fair at all! Now let's go socialize while we’re waiting for dinner. Then later….you can use that voice all you want,” Dean whispers back to his lover. 

 

Taking Cas’ hand, Dean leads him over to a table with a bunch of their friends and family. Just as they are starting to get into a deep conversation, Gabe comes out of the kitchen and announces that dinner is ready. Along with the appetizers that Cas loves, Dean also made sure to have burgers, Gabe’s famous fries, potato salad, coleslaw, pea salad, fresh fruit and veggies. 

 

Gabe whistles loudly after he places all of the food on the tables. “Can I please have everyone’s attention! We all know we’re here to celebrate my baby brother’s birthday tonight. I can’t believe he’s turning thirty! I’m so happy I agreed to let Dean-o throw his party here. Cas is very lucky to have found Dean...Dean treats my brother like a king. Happy Birthday Castiel, I hope you have an amazing night and a great year. I love ya, Cassie!” 

 

“Thank you, Gabriel! Thanks for letting us crash the diner, and closing it down for the night. Thank you so much, you’re an amazing brother. Thank you everyone for coming and celebrating with us tonight. Lastly, thank you to my wonderful, gorgeous, amazing boyfriend. Dean, this last year has been the greatest year of my life. I guess we have Sam and Gabriel to thank for getting us to talk on the dating site. I never wanna lose you, Babe.” Cas turns his head and plants a big ol’ kiss on Dean’s cheek. 

 

After his second burger and third helping of Gabe’s fries, Cas has deemed himself full. He knows he should be mingling with his guests, but there is no way he can get up from the booth. Lying his head back on the bench, Cas starts to drift off into a food coma. He doesn’t know how long he’s out when he hears a loud chorus of Happy Birthday, he startles awake and blushes. Cas hates being the center of attention. The fact that his Mr. No Chick Flick, boyfriend actually went to the trouble of putting this party together, well, he chooses to go with it. He wouldn’t want Dean to think he doesn’t appreciate the party, or him. 

 

Cas blows out all the candles on his cake, and obligingly stands up for pictures with everyone. Leaning into Dean’s space, he whispers in his ear. “Babe, please don’t make me eat any cake right now. I think I’ll explode if I do.” 

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to eat any cake right now. Plus you need to save room for later.” Dean waggles his eyebrows and kisses Cas on his forehead. 

 

After everyone has enjoyed the delicious cake and Cas’ favorite honey vanilla ice cream, Dean announces that Cas will be opening up gifts. Cas moves back to his spot in the booth.

 

As he slowly, methodically unwraps present after present, Cas thanks his friends one by one. He was only embarrassed by one present, from his brother, of course. Gabe decided to get Cas and Dean an economy sized box of Trojan Magnum XL condoms, and a 20-speed, hot pink vibrating dildo. “I just wanna say I had absolutely nothing to do with this gift,” Sam states as he puts both hands up in surrender. 

 

“Oh, no worries Sammy, we know who to blame for this one. Trust me, he will regret this gift.” Says Dean.  

 

Cas finishes unwrapping gifts, and thanks all his friends and family again. After spending another hour with everyone, Dean and Cas bid everyone a good night, and they head back to their shared apartment. 

 

****

 

Cas and Dean’s Apartment

 

Pulling up outside their shared two-bedroom apartment, Dean puts Baby into park. Pulling Castiel close, Dean leans in and places a kiss to his temple. “I hope you had a wonderful birthday, Angel. Did you make a ‘wish’ when you blew your candles out?” 

 

“Oh, I made a wish alright, Babe. Now the question is, are you going to fulfill it?” Cas winks mischievously at his boyfriend. 

 

“Well, when you put it that way, let’s get inside and start on fulfilling your wish. I have a few ideas on how to do that,” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear. 

 

The guys grab all of Cas’ gifts and head inside to their apartment. Dean carefully places all the gifts onto the couch, and pulls Cas into his arms. “You ready, Angel?” 

 

“I’m past ready, I was ready to leave the party over an hour ago. I wanna replace this damn plug with that big cock of yours. I want you to drive into me over and over. I wanna scream your name as I’m covering your chest in my cum.” Cas is panting as he breathes heavily against Dean’s ear. 

 

Grabbing the birthday boy’s hand, Dean pulls him into their bedroom, and pushes him backwards against the bed. “Oh Angel, I’m going to take such good care of you tonight. I’m going to take you apart slowly, and put you back together even slower.” The guys frantically undress each other, throwing their clothes to the floor.

 

Leaning over his boyfriend, Dean places kisses down Cas’ body. He slowly makes his way down to Cas’ rock hard cock and gently twists the plug inside his gorgeous boyfriend. Before pulling it out, Dean gently taps on the plug causing it to hit Cas’ prostate. Cas cries out in pleasure, and arches his back off their bed. “Please, Dean please! I want your tongue and fingers inside me. Please, please Babe!” Castiel cries out. 

 

“Your wish is my command!” Carefully removing the plug, Dean throws it to the side. Dean leans over and grabs the apple pie flavored lube and places some in his hand. Warming up the lube up, Dean places his index finger over Cas’ puckered hole. “This what you want Angel, these magic fingers opening you up and stretching you out nice for me?”

 

“Less talk, more tongue in my ass, babe. Please I need you so bad, I’ve been thinking about this all fucking night.” Cas lets out a deep guttural moan as Dean licks a broad stripe over Cas’ quivering pucker. “YES, YES, fuck baby you are a god! Eat me out, baby! Stick your dirty tongue up my ass next to those magic fingers of yours!” 

 

Dean adds another finger, scissoring his gorgeous boyfriend open. He dips his tongue back into Cas’ stretched out hole, licking the inside walls. “Dean, Dean, I’m going to fucking cum. Damn Babe, please suck me down, I wanna fill your mouth with my warm cum.” 

 

Replacing his tongue with a third finger, Dean takes Cas’ rock hard cock and swallows it down. Seconds later, Cas explodes inside Dean’s waiting throat. Dean swallows down all of his boyfriend’s hot, salty cum. He comes off of Cas’ now softening cock, and makes his way back up to Cas’ swollen lips. Dipping his tongue in his boyfriend’s mouth, passionately kissing him. 

 

Breathing hard, Cas looks up to his boyfriend with a mischievous smile on his face. “That was fucking amazing, babe! You rock my world Dean ‘FUCKING’ Winchester! How the hell did I get so lucky?” 

 

We’re just getting started, Angel Eyes! Now onto round two. How do you wanna cry out my name this time? On your back, or on all fours?” Dean starts kissing down Cas’ neck finding his special spot behind his ear. 

 

“I wanna see your face when you fill me up. Now get your glorious cock inside my ass, I want your cock now!” Cas grinds his already awakening cock up against Dean’s, urging him on. “Please, Babe, I need you to fill me up.” 

 

“Ok, ok Angel, you don’t have to tell me again.” Dean lines his cock up to Cas’ stretched out quivering hole and slowing bottoms out. With his balls resting against Cas’ ass, Dean gives his boyfriend and himself a minute to calm down so they both aren’t shooting their loads prematurely.

 

“MOVE! I need you to move, Babe!” 

 

“Bossy, bossy!” Dean pulls out and slams back into his boyfriend. “That how you want it? Just. Like. This?” Dean slams back into his boyfriend, repeatedly. Dean lifts one of Cas’ legs to rest over his elbow, so he can get a better angle on Cas’ prostate. “How about this Angel?” Leaning down, Dean captures Cas’ lips in a rough kiss. 

 

“OH FUCK YEAH!” Cas lets out a deep guttural moan, calling out Dean’s name over and over, begging for Dean to pound him harder. Cas can feel his orgasm reaching it’s peak, and he’s not going to be able to hold it much longer. “Babe, Babe I’m so close. Tell. Me. You’re. Close!” 

 

“Just let go Angel, I’m. Right. Behind. You!” All it took was Cas to clench around Dean’s cock for Dean to tip over the edge. “Oh fuck, Angel, Fuck! You are amazing!” Dean falls down on top of his boyfriend before rolling off and trying to catch his breath. That was probably the hottest sex of their relationship. Dean has never heard Cas talk like that before, and it was a major turn on. 

 

Finally catching their breath, they look at each other and say ‘WOW’ at the same time.

 

Dean chuckles. “Where did all the dirty talk come from? Don’t get me wrong it was a major turn-on, but wow, that was a surprise. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Dean leans over and lays sweet kisses on Cas’ shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know, it just felt right. It definitely fired me up, I think I’ll be doing that more often. You were definitely on fire tonight, also. If me talking dirty turns you into the sex machine you were tonight, I’ll be repeating my performance. I love when you pound me into the mattress like that.  Do you wanna get up and shower real quick. We made kind of a mess, and we’re going to need to change the sheets.” 

 

“You go get in the shower and I’ll change the sheets real quick. I’ll meet you in the shower in about five minutes.” Dean kissed Cas on the cheek and makes his way to the closet to get out clean sheets. After fixing the bed, he grabs Cas’ last birthday present out of the top drawer of the dresser, and makes his way into the bathroom. 

 

“Hey Angel, I just have to empty my bladder, and then I’ll be joining you. Dean has been planning this surprise for three months now. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do it, he just knew it would be on Cas’ thirtieth birthday. 

 

“Get your cute little ass in here, and wash my back for me. I’m all sweaty because of you.” Cas peeks his head out of the shower curtain and flicks water at his boyfriend. 

 

“Ok, ok I’m coming right now. Dean steps in behind his boyfriend and grabs the washcloth from Cas. He slowly starts washing his boyfriend’s back, when he suddenly stops and drops to one knee with the specially made titanium band. 

 

“Dean, what’s wrong? Why did you stop? Dean?” Turning around, Cas places his hands over his mouth and goes still. He has tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. 

 

“Castiel Novak, you ARE my life. I can’t thank my brother, and your annoying brother enough. If it wasn’t for their meddling ways, I wouldn’t be here in this shower with the sexiest man alive. I wouldn’t be down on one knee freezing my ass off in this too-small shower. I love you more than I could ever explain... more than I could ever put into words. I didn’t know how I was going to propose, I just knew I wanted to propose to you on your thirtieth birthday. So, Castiel Novak, would you please make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?” 

 

“Dean, oh my god, of course I’ll marry you. You make me so happy. Get your ass up here, and put that ring on my finger.” Cas pulls his now-fiance up, and crushes his lips to Dean’s. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.” 

 

“I love you too, Castiel Novak.” Dean places the ring on his fiance’s ring finger. Wrapping him up in a huge hug, Dean wipes the tears from his own eyes. 

 

Dean has never been this happy. Just think...if it wasn’t for Gabe and Sam, he would probably still be showering by himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading. Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
